Passenger
by Phyrefly
Summary: SLASH (KaiTala) Roll the window down this cool night air is curious, let the whole world look in, who cares who sees what tonight?


**_Passenger_**  
  
**A/N –** All right. Let's get a few things straight. I added the lyrics because the song made me think of the story. It's best if you've heard the  
song before just because of the feeling (which is quite difficult to portray without the music to show you) so the lyrics will have to suffice. The song is the most amazing piece of music by the **Deftones** and featuring  
**Maynard James Keenan** (from TOOL and A Perfect Circle) who is simply  
awesome.  
  
As for the story... I warn you that I've had no experience in Beyblade fics or really the TV show itself. I've read enough stories about the characters that I feel like experts but really the amount of times I've seen the show can be counted on one hand. So therefore I've added the adorable little AU  
symbol to show that I can take all the liberties I want with the  
characters. Aren't I smart? (No, you don't have to answer that)  
  
It's also my first sorta love scene, so bear with me here people. I'm sorry if it turned out kind of bad. I wasn't sure what to expect when I started  
writing it and that's what the muses ordered.  
  
**Disclaimer –** I own neither Beyblade the show, nor the characters in it and this piece of fiction (namely Kai and Tala). If I did then I'd surely know  
more about them then I do at this moment. This is also the reason why I  
don't have a larger fic going (with chapters and the like).  
  
So enough of me. Read, enjoy, and if you feel the need... please review.

_ Here I lay  
Still and breathless  
Just like always  
Still I want some more  
  
Mirrors sideways  
Who cares what's behind  
Just like always  
Still your passenger  
  
Chrome buttons, buckles and leather surfaces  
These and other lucky witnesses  
Now to calm me  
This time won't you please  
Drive faster  
  
Roll the window down  
This cool night air is curious  
Let the whole world look in  
Who cares who sees anything?  
  
I'm your passenger  
I'm your passenger  
  
Drop these down and  
Put them on me  
Nice cool seats  
There to cushion your knees  
  
Now to calm me  
Take me around again  
Just don't pull over  
This time would you please  
Drive faster  
  
Roll the window down  
This cool night air is curious  
Let the whole world look in  
Who cares who sees what tonight?  
  
Roll these misty windows down  
To catch my breath  
And then go and go and go just drive me  
Home then back again  
  
Here I lay just like always  
Don't let me  
Go take me to the edge_

_

* * *

_

Kai watched from the steps of his home, his cheaply furnished yet ultimately rather comfortable home that was as discreet as he sometimes wished to be although the house was empty now. No longer _his_ home, he supposed. The night was an intense indigo, silent and chilly but lacking in a real cold. The sky hung low, pregnant with the anticipation of a large rainfall. One that was barely leaking out as he watched, thin drops spitting out at him from the mist above. Dim, but obscenely yellow stars glimmered above the clouds, peaking out from between wisps of the thinnest areas of cloud.  
  
He was waiting, watching his breath slowly materialize before his face, thinking about nothing of true importance and letting himself relax (but just barely) before his visitor arrived. Letting the cool breeze of a refreshing sort wash over him. Allowing it to set wrinkles in his dark clothes and free his wild strands of midnight and grey-blue. The random stray droplets were now beginning to get a little thicker, a little more regular in their set rhythm. The insects hummed with a hint of excitement, a hint of enthusiasm. The wind began to pick up, the sky appeared to darken and it was then that his guest appeared.  
  
The car directly in front of the house wasn't what caught Kai's eye first; rather it was the driver- and quite a sight he was. Insane red hair, bright blue eyes, non-descript clothing. The redhead glanced at his passenger as he entered the vehicle with ease but said nothing. Greetings weren't needed. They both sat in near silence as Kai closed the door and fastened his seat belt. Tala only raised an eyebrow as he turned the steering wheel and looked behind him before turned out onto the road and patiently working his way from the dainty house with the chipped paint and the moody atmosphere.  
  
A tense feeling came over the car, a feeling veiled and uncertain. Kai's head was turned away from Tala, gazing absently out the closed window as the usual objects passed by, when Tala looked over at him. The boy noted the light and dark as they danced across his face, the streetlamps leaving their impressions upon the blank façade. His body language was relaxed, though a tenseness lay below the surface alluding to an inner insecurity. The constant feeling of a need for escape. The constant wondering of what everyone else was thinking and how to react to that. Never acting consciously, but always reacting. Tala knew it well, they knew each other well.  
  
And when Kai's gaze finally fell away from the window, past the steel and chrome, and landed on Tala it felt as though the heat had risen. The anticipation was no longer veiled, no longer hidden away. The coldness, the seriousness, was no longer cause for them to keep strictly to themselves, to restrain what they felt. The night passed by quicker as Tala found the highway and the car sped up. The streetlamps were far behind them now, dotting the back window and fading rapidly. Kai found himself lost in an intensity that he hadn't known was building within the vehicle.  
  
Breathless he looked over to Tala who covertly glanced over, forcing himself to keep some focus upon the road he was driving upon. Kai was far past that however, he wanted more. Slowly, stealthily, he undid the seatbelt and stalked across the parched seat and the cool material between them before breathing softly upon the redhead's neck.  
  
"Missed you, Tala," He murmured, eyes finding and memorized every little detail of Tala's profile. The heat had become unbearable, sweat lending a thin sheen to Kai's pale skin as he gently mouthed Tala's neck and down to his collarbone, resting his hot palms against the cracked driver's seat. His body radiating fire, his teeth beginning to nip as he became impatient with Tala's apparent lack of interest.  
  
It wasn't so, however, as Tala swerved slightly when Kai's hand moved from the seat onto his thigh. An animalistic grin came from the bluenette as he nuzzled his cheek against the bright hair. "Did you miss me?" He purred gently, tongue wet against the side of the other boy's face.  
  
"Missed you a lot," Tala mumbled, voice husky and cracking only slightly. His focus barely on the road since the majority of it resided on the demon currently pawing with his left hand at his arm and clothes. The windows clouded as the temperature strayed to an above average height. Tala let it build, let the intensity, the heat, the feistiness of his companion all build until he thought he couldn't take another moment. That's when he finally swerved the car gently but quickly to the side and made sure it was safely parked, emergency brake set. Then he could focus on the real task at hand.  
  
Rapidly he undid the seatbelt and, arms around Kai's waist, forced him into the backseat. The lapse of stunning heat was enough to make Tala pin Kai to the seats with his body, hands everywhere, mouth on mouth, hair sticking to skin. Moans and gasps and hot hot breath everywhere, the heat and the fire and the passion caused their limbs to move of their own accord, this eyes fluttering and their bodies grinding as they got as close as possible. Clothing was swiftly removed and the uncomfortable setting of cracked leather seats and hard carpet laced floors was studiously ignored as together they gave into desires they pretended they didn't have in the company of others. They gave into the hunger that always arose when they were in each other's presence.  
  
And when it ended they both laid panting and exhausted and utterly content. Wet and hot but ultimately satiated, they laid wound up in each other, arms around necks and waists and legs tangled in legs, boneless. The seconds passed and the minutes added up as they found themselves in a comfortable place. Somewhere where you don't need to have constant chatter to feel at ease, somewhere where it didn't matter whom the person was that you were with, but that that person was perfect for you no matter their idiosyncrasies. No matter their past and their problems. No matter the different teams that they were on, or the different people they hung around with. It was comfortable.  
  
Finally one of them moved, and the other followed, and some semblance of cleanliness was achieved. This time Kai took the wheel and observed Tala with flushed cheeks and bright eyes before he turned the car back onto the highway. The heat hadn't dissipated and it seemed inappropriate now so Tala took the incentive to roll down the window, Kai swiftly following suit. The cool, refreshing breeze (wet with condensation) entered the vehicle and brought a pleasantly chilled feeling. They drove in a restful silence, nothing expected and nothing offered. Kai sped up and the wind grew harsher. Carefully he steadied the wheel with one hand and reached the other out to Tala. The redhead didn't hesitate and he took it in his own and intertwined their fingers.  
  
"Stay with me tonight," Tala's voice was soft, his mind still filled with the memories of before. His body still feeling the embers of a fast heat, of an intoxicating addiction. And something more. Something more that he didn't want to give away just yet. Maybe, he thought, maybe it would be different in the light. But they both knew it wouldn't be. It would be the same. And the feeling just wouldn't be ignored, shut away, pushed aside. The question was loaded.  
  
And the night flowed by with raindrops staining the interior, the two occupants locked eyes briefly before Kai turned back to the road. The breeze was cool and damp, the windows dappled with raindrops. The stars not even visible anymore.  
  
"Tonight, tomorrow. The day after."  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"After that... we'll take it day by day. Day by day."


End file.
